lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
X Trains
The are the mecha of Lupin X/Patren X in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Overview It is a pair of silver and golden trains connected back to back controlled by the X Rod Sword in both cabs. While it seemingly defaults to the X Train Silver commandeered by Lupin X, Noel can switch between the two trains easily. He pulls from the current cockpit into a central chamber between the two trains, switches to the necessary form for the train in question with the Lupin X Rod Sword, and slides into the other train. History Being created alongside the other VS Vehicles, the trains first appeared as Noel first set off towards Japan in the GSPO France Headquarters, then confronting a Gangler as Lupin X. After revealing himself to both the Lupinrangers and Patrangers, he utilized the trains against Zarudan Hou alongside LupinKaiser and destroyed him with LupinKaiser Trains. X Trains X Changer The is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of Lupin X/Patren X. It is the combined form of X Train Silver and X Train Gold. KSL-X Changer.png|X Changer (Lupinranger) KSP-X Changer.png|X Changer (Patranger) X Train Silver is a silver Shinkansen component created and owned by Noel. When used in tandem with the X Train Gold, it allows him to transform into Lupin X. As a vehicle, it can ram into opponents with its bladed front. In combined train mode its finisher is the '''X-Gatling Strike', where it fires a green laser from the Gatling compartment. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-21 X Train Gold is a golden locomotive engine component created and owned by Noel. When used in tandem with the X Train Silver, it allows him to transform into Patren X. As a vehicle, it can fire a red and yellow energy beam from its back cannon. Whether or not separating from the X Train Silver is mandatory for the cannon is currently unknown. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-21 X Train Fire is a silver bullet train created and owned by Noel. In its attack mode, it deploys two barrels that can fire twin streams of red fire energy. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20-21 X_Train_Fire_Attack_Mode.png|Attack Mode X Train Thunder is a train car created and owned by Noel. As an arm and potentially with its Attack Mode it can deliver lightning-powered blows. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20-21 X_Train_Thunder_Attack_Mode.png|Attack Mode X Emperor X Emperor Slash ''description to be added X Emperor Gunner description to be added Additional Formations LupinKaiser Trains A combination between GoodStriker, Red Dial Fighter, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is the '''Good Striker: Burn-Em-To-A-Crisp Fire, where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the X Train Thunder and a heated red energy beam from the X Train Fire. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20 PatKaiser Trains (unofficial name) The combination between Trigger Machine 1gou, GoodStriker, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. 'Appearances: '''Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 21 Good Cool Kaiser VSX ''description to be added Notes *The X-trains are similar to Magishine's Magical Iron God Travelion in that they are both train-themed mecha to be used by a gold Sixth Hero. *X Emperor's transformation is similar to TimeRobo, as the arms and legs swap places, with a different head for each form. *The X Changer is the first Sentai Transformation Device that also becomes the Ranger's Mecha and Robo. *X Emperor is the first 6th Ranger Robo to be a Four Piece Robo. *X Emperor is the first Sentai Robo to have the word Emperor in its name. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' References Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Train Mecha